Mobile interactive systems, such as, for example, virtual reality and augmented reality entertainment systems, may allow a user, or multiple users, to engage in an interactive, immersive experience using a mobile electronic device such as, for example, a handheld device and/or a head-mounted device. These mobile electronic devices may communicate with a base station to receive and transmit information and content to run various virtual reality or augmented reality applications on the mobile electronic devices as the user, or multiple users, move through a prescribed space in which the virtual reality or augmented reality system is running. As displays and applications associated with these types of mobile electronic devices running in these types of mobile entertainment systems become more sophisticated, data bandwidth requirements may increase accordingly, making it difficult to sustain reliable communication with the base station, particularly with multiple users accessing the same base station in the same space.